The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for compensating for non-uniformity properties in luminance or color of a pixel with respect to other pixels in the electronic display device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As electronic displays are employed in a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, televisions, tablet computing devices, and the like, manufacturers of the electronic displays continuously seek ways to improve the consistency of colors depicted on the electronic display devices. For example, given variations in manufacturing, various noise sources present within a display device, or various ambient conditions in which each display device operates, different pixels within a display device might emit a different color value or gray level even when provided with the same electrical input. It is desirable, however, for the pixels to uniformly depict the same color or gray level when the pixels programmed to do so to avoid visual display artifacts, color mixing between sub-pixels, frame mura, and the like.